Aerobiz Supersonic/Airplanes
Airplanes in Aerobiz Supersonic serve the same function like in the first game, but now have more variety in terms of usage. When a new model is introduced, it takes at least a year to complete its maiden flight before it can be released to airlines. Players may even choose what color to deck their planes with before beginning the game. Manufacturers Manufacturers will sell their planes according to what bloc an airline is affiliated with. For instance, if the player's airline is from the West, they will be barred from buying Russian aircrafts until Perestroika is enacted. Only a few countries like China can buy both Western and Eastern bloc models right from the start. Airlines are limited to ordering 10 of the same aircraft and 5 different model types per month. The maximum number of planes one can have is 99 per model. If the player continuously favors one manufacturer over the rest, they will receive a 10% discount so long as half of their planes belong to that company. Also, there is a chance one manufacturer will sell at half the price for one turn; giving airlines an opportunity to save money. Not only do manufacturers change their product line gradually, some may leave the industry entirely after a certain point in time passes. *'McDonnell Douglas (M)' - Based in the United States. It sells decent mid-range aircrafts at an affordable price. *'Boeing (B)' - Based in the United States. It offers planes that have slightly balanced stats and mediocre fuel economy. *'Lockheed (L)' - Based in the United States. It sells planes with more mileage during the first scenario, but is eventually made obsolete over time. *'Aerospatiale (As)' - Based in France. It manufactures the Concorde which only appears during the second scenario. *'Sud Aviation (S)' - Based in France. Its Caravelle is perfect for short-distance travel. *'Vickers (V)' - Based in Britain. While its Viscount preserves more fuel, other models will overshadow it sooner or later. *'Airbus (Ab)' - Based in France. Its planes have higher seating capacity and good fuel economy, making them ideal for long-distance travel. *'Tupolev (T)' - Based in the Soviet Union. It has planes that can only go short distances. *'Ilyushin (I)' - Based in the Soviet Union. It starts out with inferior planes in the first scenario, but gradually introduces better models as time passes. *'World Lease' - Buys unwanted planes from the player. Prices vary based on age and utility. Stats *'Range' - Represents the maximum distance a plane can travel from one hub to the next. *'Seats' - Indicates the number of seats a plan has which affects its load ratio. *'Fuel Rank' - Determines how much a plane can fly before reaching fuel exhaustion. The more efficient its fuel rank is, the less costs incurred per flight. *'Maintenance' - Affects how durable the plane is. A large amount of this stat means that a plane won't need repairs often, leading to lighter maintenance costs. *'Price' - The standard price of a plane. Can vary depending on foreign relations. Additionally, if more than half of the fleet comes from one manufacturer, they will give a 10% discount for future purchases. Airplane List Trivia *Data for British Aerospace (Ba) and Yokovlev (Y) exists in the game, but have been dummied out by the developers. Category:Items